Say It Back
by Poppy Salvatore-Ozera
Summary: What happens when Tyler invites Jeremy to a party for free drugs, but Jeremy gets the wrong idea and does something neither boy can ever forgive?


**Tyler and Jeremy. All human. The Salvatore brothers never came.**

**What happens when Tyler invites Jeremy to a party for free drugs, but Jeremy gets the wrong idea and does something neither boy can ever forgive?**

Say it back

Jeremy liked Tyler. He liked him way more than he should. To be honest, at that moment in time, he liked Tyler way more than a lot - more than was acceptable for two guys.

Only problem was, Tyler didn't like Jeremy like that. Sure, he liked Jeremy when there were drugs on the cards and he needed some, but other than that, Jeremy was just another person in the blur of Tyler's acquaintances. Tyler didn't care for anyone anymore. Not since Vicki.

So, that's how Jeremy ended up being invited to Tyler's party. Tyler approached him in a quiet corner of school and asked, as politely as he could, if Jeremy would come to his party and bring some 'stuff', if you know what I mean.

Jeremy, thrilled to be invited to one of the schools most elite's party, and to his lover's, accepted without hesitation, knowing he had a stash at home.

****

Later that night, as the party was raging, Tyler wondered where Jeremy was and if he would turn up, even though he had promised. I mean, it was Tyler's thing to go back on his word, and not Jeremy's. He'd never done that, so in some part of his mind, Tyler knew the younger boy would be there soon. However, he was getting shifty, anticipating his fix. He needed it soon. Needed Jeremy to get there soon.

****

Jeremy arrived at around 11pm, knowing Tyler would be waiting. As soon as he entered the room, Jeremy scoped out Tyler, sitting in the shadows, trying to get some random girl to leave him alone. Jeremy felt a twinge in his chest, seeing the girl touch so freely what he wanted, but was not able to.

Tyler stood as soon as he saw Jeremy, indicating to meet him upstairs. Jeremy left the room and ascended the stairs, waiting just around the corner as he'd never been to Tyler's house before. Around 5 minutes later, Tyler came up the stairs and grabbed Jeremy, pulling into the nearest bedroom - obviously not wanting to share his fix with anyone but the dealer. Jeremy felt a thrill go through him as Tyler closed and locked the door, leaving the two guys standing close together in the dark. Jeremy felt Tyler move away and heard a click before a dim light illuminated the room.

Tyler moved back towards the broader boy and asked for the drugs. Jeremy nearly handed them over but had a sudden idea that was either going to be the best or worst thing he could ever do in his life.

He told Tyler he needed to do one thing before he gave away the drugs, and once Tyler agreed, Jeremy leant forward, ducked his head, and kissed Tyler. Not full on, just a simple, lingering kiss. Like in romance films. Perfect.

But, to Jeremy's dismay, Tyler pushed him away after a second, wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Tyler... I love you..." he said but when Tyler just stood there,, shaking his head in disbelief, Jeremy said, "Please Ty... say it back?"

Tyler just held a sorry look in his eyes, and ran out of the door. He obviously didn't like Jeremy in that way.

Jeremy stood, with tears in his eyes, holding the drugs Tyler forgot to take. The whole reason Jeremy got invited.

****

**AND FINI! **

**I'm sorry for that laame story guys! I just wanted to get a Ty/Jer story out there as they are my second favourite couple! Check out 'To Love Is To Care', which I think, is my best story :)**

Please review x even if you didn't like it...

Oh, and check out Diimoziiana Belikov's story 'My Black Knight' if you love this pairing!

I think next up is a misc. One shot based on events in my life :) Sounds boring, but trust me, you'd think I made it up!

And to anyone that reads my other stories, I have major writers block but they will be updated hopefully soon... don't really like writing to a plan at the moment and they're both planned. So… yeah :) 

**Just gonna go with the flow!**


End file.
